From Dragon Slayer toDragon Rider?
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: All those years Bowen had seen dragons with hatefull eyes and he had killed one after the other. But one dragon puts his crazy world upside down...


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN DRAGONHEART! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE MOVIE!<strong>___

_Yay my very first Fanfiction of "Dragonheart".  
>This movie was a huge part of my childhood and i think it's the reason why i am so in love with dragons now. Draco is just awesome.<br>I hope you'll like this small fanfic of mine^^._

_Warning: A bit OOC___

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it and i appreciate feedback very much :)._

_**From Dragon Slayer to...Dragon Rider?**_

"Bowen? Are you sure you want this?"

The knight gave his friend a gentle smile and tightened his grip around the bone crest that was almost all over his best friend's back, almost reaching the tip of his tail.

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied in a calm voice.

At least he tried to, but if you listened more closely, you could clearly hear the slight tremor in his voice.

His best friend had to smile, because he had heard it as well.

No wonder, because his hearing was so much better than that of a human.

He was a dragon after all.

Draco.

This was the name the Knight Bowen had given him a few days ago.

It was a very great honor for him to be named after the magnificent constellation of the stars, and on this day he wanted to thank the Knight for it.

The muscles under his scaly armor tensed and he slowly spread his mighty wings and walked to the edge of the cliff on which he stood.

He felt how the man's grip around his bone crest tightened even more and he tensed the muscles of his legs in order to sit safely on his back.

It was also for Draco an unusual situation, because never in his life he had a human allowed to sit on his back. Before he had met Bowen, he had seen humans with hateful eyes and he had killed those who wanted to harm him. A Knight after another has perished under his claws and one by one he had torn in pieces, or even eaten.

But not Bowen.

This Knight was different than the ones he had met before...

He had arrived at the edge of the cliff and his claws dug into the rocky ground beneath his massive paws and briefly he closed his golden eyes and enjoyed the wind that gently stroked his body and whispered softly into his ears.

"Hold on tight Bowen!"

Shortly after that, he pushed himself off the ground and let himself fall.

He heard the human scream, but not with fear. No. It was a cry of pure freedom and joy and he could not help but smile.

The wind rustled loudly in their ears, tugging mercilessly on their bodies and the ground came inexorably closer and closer. At the very last moment Draco opened his wings and flew upward. He could not help but grin when he heard a gasp from Bowen when the air was pressed out of his lungs for a short time. Humans were not used to this pressure that prevailed when flying and he had to be careful that he did not fly too high or exaggerated with his speed, because he didn't want to hurt his friend. He wanted that he had just as much fun on the flight as he had.

Higher and higher flew the dragon, always keeping a close eye on his human friend. But when he turned his head slightly to look at him, he relaxed again when he could see the broad smile on Bowen's face and he could feel how the Knight relaxed when he went into a glide.

He dived into the clouds, flew slow slaloms and let his wing tips plowing through a sea of snow-white clouds and from the corner of his eyes he could see how Bowen had the courage to raise his arms and also plowed with his fingers through the sea of clouds.

Then a grin appeared on the human's face as he felt the eyes of the dragon on his body and he wrapped his fingers back around the bone crest.

"Is that all you can do?" he tried to provoke the dragon and it seemed to have an effect, because Draco growled teasingly and Bowen noticed how he rose to speed.

"Don't challenge me Knight or else!"

"Or else _what_?"

The answer Bowen got came faster than he would have liked, because right after this provocative question the dragon went into a rapid dive.

Bowen shouted in surprise, clung with all his strength to the bone crest, pressed his legs firmly against the body of his friend and went into a crouch to at least escape the stormy wind gusts a little bit.

But with a dive alone Draco would not leave it at that.

The human wanted to see what a dragon was capable of?

He would show it to him with joy!

During the fall, he began to rotate around his own axis and the human's stomach did the same. Nevertheless, he cried out joyfully and even laughed when Draco regained altitude, only to fly a somersault after another immediately afterwards.

After the saltos followed screws and daring banked curves and the color went out of Bowen's face and his stomach rebelled again.

Draco seemed to notice this, because he flew slower, went into a gentle glide and slowly sank down into the valley...

Half an hour later the world for Bowen looked much better.

Although his knees still shook whenever he wanted to get up and the world seemed to spin before his eyes, but at least his stomach had ceased to rebel and the color was back in his face.

Draco lay beside him, the front paws placed elegantly above the other and a smile was in his eyes as he watched Bowen in how he drank some water from the lake, on whose edge they sat. The flight seemed to have done more to him than he wanted to admit.

Humans and their stupid pride.

Draco couldn't understand it.

Of course a dragon had his pride too and didn't show weakness, but if Bowen didn't feel good then he should say something.

Draco watched as the Knight slumped on his butt and let himself fall backwards a little later. But still there was a gentle smile on his face, which was reflected in his eyes. When he looked at the dragon, his lips twisted into a wide grin and Draco couldn't help but grin at him as well, revealing two rows of razor-sharp teeth.

"And how did you liked the flight?" he asked and Bowen could hear the amusement in his voice.

"It was...pretty bumpy and...stormy..."

Draco threw his head back and let his majestic sounding laughter echo through the valley. Bowen's words matched his look perfectly because his wild hair stood on end, just as if he had been struck by a lightning strike.

"But you liked it...right?" the dragon dared to ask when his laughter had died down.

"Oh yeah. It was incredible. Thank you so much."

There it was again: This gentle smile and Draco couldn't help but return this soft smile.

Slowly, the dragon rose back to his feet and stretched his body before his gaze wandered toward the sky.

"I am delighted to hear that you liked it. But for now we should rest. It will be dark soon."

Bowen also followed his gaze. The clouds already stained red by the light of the setting sun, and he also wanted to stand up on his still trembling legs, but a mighty paw kept him from doing that.

"Stay here and rest. I'm going to get firewood and make sure that you have it warm during the night."

Bowen's smile was so wide that his face already hurt, but he didn't care.

"I don't know how to thank you Draco."

"There is no need to thank me…not for this…"

Before Bowen got the chance to ask what Draco meant by these words, the dragon turned around and disappeared into the forest a little later.

The Knight stared after him for some time, and the smile never faded from his lips.

In Draco he had found the best friend of his life and he knew that the dragon felt the same.

When he looked at the stars, his smile remained persist, because he knew he would never forget this day.

He would remember this wonderful day for the rest of his life.

The day on which a dragon slayer became a dragon rider...

**_The End_**


End file.
